


Does He Kiss You 'Till Your Lips Explode?

by wheneveryouwantto



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bram is jealous, Cal is annoying, He's insecure bc Cal, Jealous Bram is my favourite thing, Jealous!Bram, Leah's not in this much :(, M/M, POV Bram Greenfeld, Protective Bram Greenfeld, Simon loves his bf, Simon's a ridiculous cutie, and i love you, i loved writing this so much, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheneveryouwantto/pseuds/wheneveryouwantto
Summary: Bram is jealous, slightly insecure and also very protective of his boyfriend.Title Song: Pink Lemonade - The Wombats





	Does He Kiss You 'Till Your Lips Explode?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Millie and Yara because they are very cute and I love them a whole bunch.

Okay.

Maybe I’m a _little_ bit of a jealous boyfriend.

As much as I hate to admit it, I am. A little. A lot. Sentence fragments. I’ve been spending too much time with Simon.

I keep trying to make up excuses as to why it’s okay for me to be jealous when Cal Price gives Simon that smile where his eyes twinkle and his dimples show ever so slightly. I remember when Simon was practically throwing jackets over puddles for Cal to walk on. I remember the way he melted under Cal’s gaze during the play, just a short six or so months ago. On the surface, Cal seems perfect for Simon. Are you kidding me? He’s like Simon’s blue-eyed, theatre kid, artist soulmate, who pushed him down a hallway in an office chair.

I sigh audibly, then suddenly remember that I’m sat at the lunch table. They all look at me, but I shoot them all a smile and zone out again.

It's okay for me to be possessive, right? I mean, Simon and I have been through a lot together, and I’ve had a crush on him since I first started at Creekwood. I’m not insane for being concerned that Cal Price is going to come and sweep my boyfriend up like they do in superhero movies, I think. I don’t know. I’ve never been in a relationship. Am I just a controlling asshole? This has been an internal struggle for quite a while now, And it doesn’t help that I have agreed to go to all of Simon’s play rehearsals this week. I’m struggling to keep it together, and it’s only Wednesday.

I’m an overall quite relaxed person. I’m not argumentative and I generally avoid conflict at all costs. But when Cal looks at Simon like that, it makes me want to punch something. Cal, ideally, but Martin Addison will do just fine.

-

I end up sitting at the back of the auditorium today because Ms. Albright is in a pretty bad mood and I dread what would happen if I got in her way. She’d probably discombobulate me - That woman does not mess around when she’s angry. In other situations, it’s a great quality. She really helped Simon when he was outed. She kicked all the homophobe’s asses. During play practice, however? It’s not so fun, so I stay as far away as possible. Leah did join me for about ten minutes, but eventually got bored and left, so now it’s just me, and I can’t get Cal Price off my mind. This feels like torture. I try and do a sudoku on my phone to distract myself, but I really can’t.

At least Simon looks cute. Taylor Metternich brought a blazer jacket into school for Simon to try on as part of his costume, and it’s very slightly too big for him but he wears it for practice nevertheless. I notice Abby grinning at Simon when he looks at her, his body folded in on itself as if he’s feeling self-conscious. I also notice Cal’s eyes following Simon. I try my hardest not to notice it, but I do, and it makes me want to cry.

During their break, Abby, Simon, and Nick come and sit with me. I shuffle a little closer to Simon than usual, but he thinks nothing of it and happily puts his arm around me. Nick collapses onto the floor dramatically.

“I’m so hungry,” He complains, and Abby pokes his cheek.

“You’re always hungry. Stop being a baby,”

I engage in cheerful conversation for a good ten minutes or so, but then Cal waltzes along to interrupt our fun. Of course. Perhaps I’m bitter. He’s not annoying me on purpose, but it feels that way sometimes. It feels like he’s prodding me with an invisible sick, waiting for me to bite one day. It’s just a case of when.

Cal scans everyone in the group but examines Simon just a little longer than he does the rest of us. Simon notices and looks up at him with a smile. I don’t realize it immediately, but I end up pulling Simon closer into my torso. He definitely notices.

“What’s up, Cal?” Abby asks sweetly. Cal clasps his hands in front of him and leans back onto his heels before speaking.

“Ms. Albright wants to have a group pep-talk because Taylor keeps being all stressy… I think she’s just doing it to calm her down,” Cal explains with a faint smile on his face.

“That’s so annoying. Like, why does she need all of us? Why doesn’t she just tell Taylor to shut up?” Nick asks, obviously annoyed. Simon and Cal chuckle.

“Nick, if you want to be in the play you’ll need to get used to Taylor’s antics,” Simon explains. Cal’s looking at him as if he’s some kind of prophet in a hoodie and dirty glasses. He would probably worship the ground that Simon walked on if he had the chance. I’m nauseated. I think Simon can tell that something is wrong because he gently presses a finger into my side.

Ms. Albright calls for Cal to hurry up. Abby groans and pushes herself off the ground, and proceeds to take both of Nick’s hands and pulls him up too.

“You coming, Simon?” Cal asks. I don’t see what happens next because I am staring at my feet, but I assume Simon shakes his head or something because when I look up I see Cal strolling off. He walks as if he should be floating. It’s annoying - Obviously.

Simon pulls away from me and sits so that he’s facing me.

“Bram, look at me,”

I look up, and he has a genuinely concerned look on his face. I can’t help but feel guilty.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” I reply, almost instantly.

“That’s not true,” Simon tells me, and I know he’s right. I hate myself for feeling like this. I know Simon loves me. I’m just insecure, I guess.

“It’s stupid,” I mumble. Simon scoots closer to me and takes my right hand in both of his.

“What is it?”

I take a deep breath. I feel like I shouldn’t be telling Simon this. He might break up with me or something. 

“Cal obviously likes you,”

“Yeah? So?”

“He’s better than me,”

As soon as I say that, Simon looks as if he just had his heart ripped out of his chest.

“Oh my God,’ He whispers and moves even closer. “No no no no. Abraham, that is not true and you know it!”

“Do I?” I ask weakly. “You thought-”

“It doesn’t matter what I thought. I was stupid,”

“But-”

“Stop it,” Simon says, calmly. “Stop it. Bram, I love you. So much. Shit. I could never ever go back to liking Cal! I am so in love with you. Did i mention that i love you?”

I laugh weakly and Simon squeezes my hand.

“I just- He seems so perfect for you. And he has those eyes and that hair. How could you say no? And the way he looks at you -”

“Bram. You’re perfect for me, in so many ways that Cal never could be. Anyway, have you ever seen two theatre kids in a relationship? It’s a disaster! And Cal would totally be the little spoon and I am so not up for that. Not to mention that you are literally the most attractive person I’ve ever set my eyes on - yes, even more than Brendon Urie and Daniel Radcliffe put together - and the fact that you’re possessive over me is low-key kind of really really hot,” Simon spits out all in one breath. His cheeks go slightly red when I smile at him.

“It’s hot?”

“That’s all you can say?” Simon teases me and I tap his head lightly.

“Shush,” I say and Simon grins up at me.

“Hey, my parents are out until 7-”

“Simon!” I laugh, and Simon does too.

After we stop giggling to ourselves, I speak again. “I like your blazer.”

“I like you!”

“I love you,”

“I love you more,” Simon assures me, standing up and kissing the top of my head before going to join the rest of the theatre group. I notice that he makes an effort to stand away from Cal.

I appreciate him for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I don't like my last fic too much but I really really enjoyed writing this oh my goodness I love it so much! Bram is the cutest in the world and I absolutely adore him. Anywayyyyy thank you for reading! I love you very much :^)


End file.
